naruto le maou
by deads0ul
Summary: Les Bijuus ne sont que des victimes Le sage des six chemins: un démon qui ne voulait qu'imposer sa domination Et les ninjas … les descendants de ce monstre, des êtres maudits qui n'apportent que la haine Tout cela doit cesser! Moi naruto uzumaki kuragari , le yondaime maou , j'en fait le serment Je détruirais ce monde pervertit par le chakra pour le reconstruire


salut a tous

déjà pour ceux qui me connaisse , sachez que je n est pas oublié mes autre fics ,c est juste que je n ais pas le temps , (j essayerai de mis remettre cette été )

pour les autres , cette histoire m est venu a l'esprit en lisant un autre manga (Trinity seven) , et comme peut de gens (a ce que jai lus) ont utilisé ce thème , je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?"

bref, j'attends vous impressions pour penser a une suite

* * *

« Un jour j'ai demandé à un ami ce qu'il fallait faire pour changer le monde ».

Il m'a répondu sans aucune hésitation « le détruire … car tant que le monde ne sera pas détruit ses habitants continueront à répéter les mêmes erreurs, le cycle de la haine continuant ainsi de se répéter, pour le changer… il faut le détruire et tuer tout les représentants de l'ancien monde, créer un chaos tel que les habitants verront l'apocalypse a leur porte ».

« C'est comme cela que les survivants pourront tirer un trait sur le passer pour recréer une société ».

«C'est sur Il y aura des morts et de la souffrance mais cela est nécessaire si on veut donner au monde un avenir ».

« La personne qui le fera deviendra le démon que aura détruit le monde mais également son sauveur ».

« Qui que se soit cela doit être fait ».

.

C'était les pensées d'un homme environs 18 ans

Il faisait environs un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ses cheveux étaient jaunes comme le soleil avec quelques mèches rouge comme sang, bien qu'ébouriffer sur sa tête ils tombaient le long de son dos en étant parfaitement lisse.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel, son visage laissant apparaitre une innocence digne d'un jeune enfant.

Ses vêtement étaient composés, d'un teeshirt noir aux bordures mauves, avec au centre un rond formé par deux dragons dorés.

Au dessus se trouvait un gilet noir avec des flammes mauve, fermé jusqu'au coup, au centre ce trouvait un anneau noir dont les deux moitiés se collant par magnétisme, laissant apparaitre le cercle du teeshirt

Dans ce cercle on pouvait voir une sorte de petit grimoire avec une perle dessus formant une sorte d'œil, il était fermé par quatre chaines qui l'entouraient semblant sortir de la perle, il était relié au jeune homme par une chainette dorée qui formait un collier.

Il portait également un pantalon noir et blanc contrastant avec le reste de ses vêtements, tenus par une ceinture faite d'anneau.

Pour finir il portait un long manteau descendant jusqu'aux pieds.

Ce manteau était également noir avec sur le bas des flammes de multiples couleurs montant jusqu'à mis-dos ou se trouvait un cercle formé par un dragon noir et un blanc , au centre de ce cercle se trouvait écrit en kanjis dorés « yondaime maou » , avec en haut une capuche, pour l'instant rabattue.

A sa main droite se trouvait un sceptre presque aussi grand que lui , formé d'un étrange bois noirâtre , avec à son sommet une sorte de fleure.

Une sphère transparente, entourée par deux pétales, refermés pour la cacher, elle avait à sa base, huit autres sphères également protégées par des pétales.

Tout cela donnait à cet homme une aura de grandeur, son visage enfantin, contrastant fortement avec ses vêtements qui lui donnait un aire qui imposait le respect, presque lugubre.

Son regard dirigé vers l'extérieur

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de château très moyenâgeux entouré par une ville semblant avoir été taillé dans la roche, mais ayant étrangement une certaine classe, montrant que cette ville n'était peut être pas aussi pauvre que son état délabré la laissait paraitre

Sa taille étant plus ou moins égale a celle d'un village ninja

Mais sa principale particularité était qu'elle se trouvait sur une immense roche qui se déplaçait lentement à quelques mètres du sol.

On aurait dit quelqu'un avait décidé de déplacé une montagne, en sculptant son sommet avant de creuser pour la décoller du sol.

.

Ce jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant a ce qu'il allait faire, sa réflexion fut stopper par l'apparition d'une personne.

C'était une femme du mêmes âge que lui, elle avait des yeux blanc, et était vêtu d'un kimono de la même couleur, sa main droite posé sur son ventre, qui était légèrement bomber

Elle dit d'une voie à la fois légère et rassurante

« Tu vraiment le faire ? »

Le jeune homme, ferma légèrement les yeux, comme si il remettait en doute la réponse qu'il allait lui donner, avait de les rouvrir, à nouveau.

Deux pentagramme rouge étant apparu dans ses yeux, qui reflétaient désormais une détermination sans faille, avant de dire…

D'une voie grave « il le faut, si ce monde veut un avenir, alors il doit être détruit »

La jeune femme bien qu'un peut déçus, ne pus que rajouter « si c'est ton choix alors … je te suivrais »

Avant que l'homme ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, une nouvelle personne apparus

Cette fois c'était une femme d'un âge apparemment plus avancé que lui, mais restant toutefois assez belle, ses yeux rouges étaient fendus, ses ongles tenant plus de griffes, de longs cheveux rouge descendant jusqu'au dos, avec sur sa tête deux grandes oreilles couvertes d'une légère fourrure rougeâtre, et 9 longues queue rouges qui battaient dans son dos, lui donnant un aire bestial, avec pour simple vêtement un kimono rouge avec marqué sur le dos le kanji « kurama ».

Elle dit d'une voie assez grave « Konoha est en vue, nous somme près à l'attaquer »

L'homme dit « parfait », d'une voie qui semblait inviter au massacre

Tandis que 8 autres personne apparaissaient, tous souriants d'un sourire plus que maléfique

Il continua en disant « le premier bastion du chakra va tomber aujourd'hui, ce monde va regretter d'avoir osée nous ignoré, il va comprendre la puissance de art qu'il a chois d'abandonner au profil des ténèbres »

« La magie va s'abattre et annihilé le ninjutsu »

* * *

alors vos impression ? soyez honnête

bien , mal ou horrible ?


End file.
